


Once in a Lifetime

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Birthday fic for Ice, Chicago Cubs, F/M, Fluff, Smut, no blackout au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass & Miles have been not only best friends, but also die-hard Chicago Cubs fans since childhood. When Miles gets them tickets to game seven of the World Series at Wrigley, Bass thinks all his dreams have come true. When Charlie calls him, asking for his help - he is faced with a choice. The Cubs in Game Seven or the girl of his dreams. Charloe No Blackout AU - Happy Bday Ice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceonFire7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceonFire7/gifts).



> A very special birthday dedication for my dear friend Iceonfire7. When she and I first met, it was in the comments stream of one of our stories (I don't remember which one). We bonded right away over our shared dedication to Charloe. At that time, the show was still airing and we still had hope… hope that the show would get renewed and hope that the show's writers might throw us a Charloe bone. Alas, neither happened, BUT a really wonderful friendship developed thanks in part to our shared love for the best couple that never was...
> 
> From one Charloe diehard fan to another, a very Happy Birthday to You!

**Jasper Indiana, October 1989**

Two seven year old boys are sitting on the floor in front of a large console television and they are trying not to cry. They are wearing matching Sandberg jerseys and somber expressions. The television screen that they stare at is now black, but the memory of Chicago's NLCS loss is so fresh, they still see it in their minds.

"I can't believe we lost," Bass says with a shaky sigh.

"Fucking San Francisco Giants can kiss my ass." Miles growls with a sniff, punching a fist into his gloved palm.

"Shhh. If one of my sisters starts saying the "F" word because of you, I'll be grounded for a year."

Will Monroe returns to the family room and sits down behind the boys on a long sofa. "It'll be okay, guys. The damn Cubbies break my heart every year, and every year I get my hopes up again." He smiles sadly. "By the time spring training rolls around, today will all feel like a distant memory."

"I don't think that's possible. I'll never forget this pain." Bass wipes a tear that has escaped.

"How did you survive years of this?" Miles asks his best friend's dad. "How have you not given up on them?"

"Well, like I said, there's always hope for next year. And life isn't just about baseball. Once you start to notice girls, you'll understand."

Miles scrunches up his eyes and jerks his head in Bass's direction. "He already notices them. They follow him around. It's disgusting."

"Shut up!" Bass says, ducking his head down so that his dad won't see the hot blush that has crept up his cheeks.

Will Monroe chuckles and nods, "The apple didn't fall far from the tree, then. I had girls chasing me around the playground too."

"Gross." Miles says with a shake of his head. "Hope you were a fast runner."

"Only till I decided I wanted to get caught." Will's gaze moves to the doorway, where his wife is watching them with a smile. "Eventually, I realized that girls are even more fun than baseball."

Two small boys stare in astonishment. "No way!" they groan in unison.

"Yes, way." Will says with a laugh. "Right, Honey?"

Gail Monroe nods at her husband from the doorway. "Sure hope I'm more fun than baseball." She walks over and perches on his lap. Gail wraps her arms around Will's neck and leans close to kiss his cheek. "Sorry your guys lost again, Sweetie."

His smile widens as he returns her embrace. "Here's the thing, boys. Some girls aren't any better than a foul ball in batting practice -"

"Sounds about right." Miles interrupts with a smirk.

"BUT," Will continues firmly, "When you find the right girl, she's better than a grand slam at the bottom of the 9th in game seven of the World Series, when you were down by three."

"You sure about that?" Bass asks skeptically.

"Even better than a grand slam that wins the World Series for the CUBS?" Miles is grinning, sure he's stumped the man before him.

Will Monroe laughs and presses another kiss to his wife's temple. "Even then."

* * *

**Chicago Illinois, October 2028**

"You. Me. Wrigley. Box seats for game seven tomorrow night." Miles is grinning and his eyes are dancing with joy.

"No way." Bass says, his mug of beer stalled half way to his mouth, which has fallen open in shock. "How the hell did you swing that? Those tickets are probably ten grand a pop."

"Well, this morning we arrested this piece of shit drug dealer, Nunez. We had to search his place. He had just bought the tickets. They were just sitting there."

"I'm not hearing this." Bass says with a smirk.

"Pretend you aren't a DA for five minutes. If I'd put them in evidence, what does that do? Who does that help? My Mom always told me not to be wasteful. This is me, not being wasteful."

"You're full of shit."

"So, you won't go? You'd miss the event of our lifetime? Gonna stay home and watch it on your giant flat screen instead of being there in person when the damned curse is lifted once and for all?"

"You really think the Cubs are going to win it all?"

"Yeah, I really do. One hundred twenty years without a World Series title is long enough. This really is finally OUR YEAR. You in?" Miles is almost giddy.

Bass takes a drink and smiles slowly, "Well hell. Of course I'm in."

* * *

**Game night**

Bass Monroe is driving along the familiar Chicago streets between his place and Miles's apartment. His black Jeep Wrangler is freshly washed and gleams in the late afternoon sunlight. It's a perfect day for the game. The air is cool but not as bad as it could be for late October. Bass is wearing his favorite Cubs hoodie and faded jeans.

As he drives, he sings along with AC/DC on the radio and he's got a huge grin on his face. Bass may be forty-five years old, but right now he feels like a kid. He's been waiting for this day for his entire life. Bass remembers all those years watching the Cubbies with his Dad and Miles. They had struggled through years where the Cubs didn't get close, and years where they'd thought their favorite team actually had a chance. But no matter how close they got, it was never close enough.

Not until this year.

This year really might be it. TONIGHT might be it. The curse of the Billy Goat might finally be lifted. The Cubs might finally win big. Bass feels his heartbeat accelerate at the thought of Game seven. The only thing that would make this day better would be if his Dad was still around to watch with them. Will Monroe would be beside himself if he were still here. He'd been the biggest Chicago fan, right up till the day he and Gail had died in a car accident twenty years ago.

Bass sighs. His parents have been gone for a long time, but sometimes their loss feels so fresh. He shakes the sad thoughts away. This isn't the time. He's maybe five blocks from Miles's place when his phone lights up. Bass glances down at the display. It's a text message from Charlie.

For anyone else, Bass would ignore the message until he got to his destination. Not Charlie. His best friend's niece isn't someone Bass ignores. He pulls into the parking lot of a liquor store and parks. He grabs the phone from where it's been sitting on his passenger seat.

CAN YOU COME OVER? PLEASE

Bass feels a jolt of fear, wondering what could be wrong. They text back and forth, but her messages are usually sarcastic and upbeat. Something about this message feels off. He types quickly. WHAT'S WRONG?

At the bottom of his screen, the words 'Charlie is typing' blink for a long time before finally her message appears.

I DIDN'T GET THE INTERNSHIP. THE REJECT LETTER CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WHAT DO I DO NOW? MY PARENTS ALREADY HATED MY DECISION TO APPLY. THEY'RE GOING TO SAY THIS PROVES I WAS WRONG. I JUST NEED A FRIENDLY FACE. PLEASE? I NEED YOU

Bass Monroe doesn't have very many weaknesses in life. The Cubs are one, and for just a moment he considers telling her he'll stop by after the game. The problem is that as weaknesses go, Charlie is one of his biggest.

He's harbored a crush on Charlie since she was in high school, and yes he knows that makes him seem like a dirty old man, but he can't help himself. She's beautiful and funny and smart. If Miles hadn't scared him off at her high school graduation, Bass would have made his move long ago. As it is, Bass and Charlie are friends – good friends, even.

Lately they've been talking even more than usual. Charlie is in her second year at Chicago Law, and she's been trying to get into an internship for a law firm that specializes in death row cases. It was always a long shot because there are only three spots and hundreds of applicants. Regardless of the odds, Bass has been her biggest supporter throughout the application process.

She needs him now.

Bass glances at his watch and sees that he's running ahead of schedule. He'll just tell Miles he has to make a quick stop first. He types out a quick text to Charlie. I'M ON MY WAY.

Then he types out a quick message to Miles as well. RUNNING LATE. LEAVE MY TICKET AT THE WILL CALL BOOTH. I'LL BE THERE ASAP

Miles responds quickly. YOU BETTER BE

Bass tosses his phone back into the passenger seat and starts his Jeep. In minutes he's heading in a new direction, on his way to Charlie's place. It takes him fifteen minutes, and when he gets there he parks and jogs up the four flights to her tiny apartment.

He knocks and opens the door when he hears a muffled "Come in."

"You shouldn't tell people to come in without checking your peephole, Charlie. What if I was a criminal?"

Charlie is sitting on her couch. She's wearing yoga pants and a tank top. Her hair is tousled and her eyes are red. Wrinkled up tissues litter the floor. "Criminals wouldn't knock," she says and then she starts to cry.

He walks over and sits next to her, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. Charlie doesn't hesitate. She curls into him, pressing her face into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. "Shhh," he says softly into her hair. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out. Tell me what happened."

"I'm on the wait list. I'll never get in, now." Charlie hiccups into the fabric of his spreadsheet.

He runs his hand up and down her arm, loving the way she feels snuggled against him like this. She'd probably kick him out of her apartment if she knew his thoughts, so he keeps quiet. He's used to keeping quiet about the way he feels about Charlie.

"Wait list doesn't mean you aren't getting in. You need to take a deep breath. Relax." He presses his nose into her hair. She smells like vanilla. He closes his eyes, soaking up her delicious aroma.

Luckily she doesn't notice. "I know it doesn't mean I'll never get it. There's still a chance, but Mom –"

"But your Mom what?" he asks.

"She told me that if I didn't get into this program, she's signing me up for this scientific expedition in Batswana that she and Dad are going on."

Bass's eyes go wide. "Batswana? What the hell? That's on the other side of the world. For how long?" Bass's heart lurches at the thought of not having her around.

"Six months." Charlie sniffs. "I'll have to take a semester off, and I know I can refuse but she says that if I do, she's going to stop paying my student loans. I'll be screwed."

"But what if you do somehow get into the program?"

"She won't be happy about it. If it's not science it doesn't count in her mind. This internship was prestigious enough that she was willing to make an exception. But now that I'm not getting in, she's going to consider that proof that she was right."

"Hey. None of that bad attitude." Bass trails off when his phone buzzes. He grabs it and reads the text message from Miles: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? CUBS GAME 7!

"You have to go?" she asks. Her eyes are big and blue and wet with tears and her lip quivers and he shakes his head as he types. "No. I can stick around for a while." His thumbs move quickly. SORRY. ETA UNKNOWN

Bass pulls her close again. She sniffs before snuggling into his arms. "I've wanted to do this for so long. It's hard to just give up on a dream."

"Don't give up just yet. Maybe I can help?"

"Help, how?" She pulls away to look into his eyes.

"Well, I offered to make some calls when you first applied. I know you hate the idea of having some strings pulled, but this is something I can do. I have worked with two of the attorneys who work on that death row team. One of them owes me a favor."

"I don't know."

"Come on. What can it hurt?"

"My Matheson pride?" She sniffs.

"Well, I hope you and your Matheson pride are both very happy in Batswana."

She chuckles in spite of her tears. "Okay. Fine. I guess you can help."

Bass's phone buzzes again and Charlie nods toward it. "You should go. I'm sorry that I took so much of your time. I probably overreacted."

He stands. "You sure? I can stay if you want."

Charlie shakes her head. "No. I'll be okay. Probably just going to go to sleep soon anyway."

"All right then." He kisses her lightly on the top of her head and lets himself out of her apartment. He's all the way to his jeep when he stops short, running a hand through his curls. Charlie had looked so sad. So fragile. Charlie is never fragile. "Damn it." He turns and bounds back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He knocks again. She opens the door instead of just yelling for him to come in this time. He smiles at that, but when he sees her face, he can tell right away that she's been crying again.

"You came back?"

"Yeah. I came back. I'm worried about you, Charlie. I think that there must be something you aren't telling me. Why are you so upset?" He puts his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "I think it's more than this internship."

She shakes her head. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not stupid. Tell me."

She turns and walks over to a side table and picks up an envelope which she hands to him. "This."

He opens the envelope, finding a smaller one tucked inside. He knows what this is. "Someone's getting married?"

She nods, biting her lip. "Heather."

"Heather?"

"Heather Matthews. We were in the same sorority."

"And you don't want her to get married?" Bass asks curiously.

"No. It's not that. I'm happy for her."

"You don't look happy."

"It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm missing out. Just this week, three of my friends announced on Facebook that they are pregnant. Heather is the fourth of my sorority sisters to get engaged in the last month. All I do is work and study." She shrugs sadly. "What if I'm missing my chance for something more?"

"Do you want that stuff? Do you want to get married and have kids?"

Charlie's eyes go wide and her cheeks flush as she bites her lip, looking away. "Yeah. I guess I do, well I don't know about kids, but I think I want to settle down. You know – someday. Maybe."

He walks close again. "That wasn't stupid, Charlie. What you're going through is really normal. I think we all wonder sometimes if we're missing out."

"You felt that way?"

"Sure. I think everyone does at one time or another." Bass groans as his phone buzzes again. "Sorry." He reaches into his pocket and sees Miles's latest text. WTF? WHERE ARE YOU?

Bass quickly types out a response. GIVE MY TICKET AWAY. NOT COMING. Then he turns off his phone and tucks it back into his pocket.

"I'm ruining your night. You probably had a date."

"Nope. No date. Don't worry about it. I'm where I need to be." He smiles and pulls her close.

She smiles back, snuggling in. "Thanks Bass. You're pretty amazing. You know that?"

"I do what I can," he says with a laugh.

Charlie yawns and relaxes into his side. He waits till she's drifted off before he reaches out for the remote that is perched on her coffee table. Charlie doesn't stir as he flips on her TV. For a moment he wishes they were at his place where he has satellite and a 90 inch flat screen. He shakes his head as her thirteen inch antique slowly comes on. She only gets a few channels. None of them are showing the game, so he flips it off and closes his eyes.

Before he drifts off to sleep, Bass says a silent prayer for the Cubs. Even if he's not there to see it, he hopes they win big.

* * *

"Wake up, you dumb fuck." Miles's voice is somewhere between a whisper and a shout.

Bass's eyes open and he sees his best friend looming over the couch. "Huh?"

"Bass. You missed it. We won! Wake up."

These words jar Bass into full wakefulness. "No shit?" he whispers back.

"No shit. You should have seen it. Bottom of the ninth, we were down by three – "

"No."

"Yes. That rookie Jason Neville? He blasted a grand slam that won the game and the series and everything. Bass, it was amazing. I've never seen anything like it." There are tears in Miles's eyes and he doesn't care. "It was beautiful. It was epic. It was what we've always dreamed of. Did you see any of it at all?"

Bass shakes his head, but even though he missed seeing it in person, this news brings a grin to his face. "Tried to watch after she fell asleep but she doesn't have cable."

"Which brings me to the big burning question of the night. What the hell are you doing here? You had a ticket to game seven. Box seats, Bass. BOX SEATS! We've never sat in such awesome seats." He shakes his head. "Why are you HERE?"

Bass shrugs. "Charlie needed me."

Miles sits down and stares at his friend. "Did you at least tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Bass glances down at Charlie, glad to see she's still asleep.

"Did you at least tell her how you feel? That you've loved her forever? Did you at least make the fact that you missed the most important game of our lives, worth it?"

"No. Of course not." Bass looks at Miles like he's crazy.

"And why not?" Miles sounds tired suddenly.

Bass raises his eyebrows. "Uh, because YOU told me that if I ever DID tell her, you'd cut off my balls."

Miles rolls his eyes. "That was a long time ago. I just said that because I wanted you to be sure."

"What?"

"When I figured out how you felt, she had just turned eighteen. It was weird. Sorry man, but it was weird. I told you to stay away from her because I figured you were just having a mid-life crisis or something."

"But now, you're fine with it?" Bass grits his teeth. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? When I found you were here tonight, I just figured you had finally made your choice. You know how your Dad used to say the right girl is better than baseball?"

Bass smiles sadly. "Yeah, I remember."

Miles stands. "Speaking of women. I gave your ticket to this hot latina. Name is Nora. She's waiting downstairs. I gotta go." He walks to the door and turns. "So is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Is the right girl better than baseball?"

"Yeah. She is."

Miles nods slowly, seemingly unconvinced. "Well, okay. Take care of her, all right? If you hurt her, I will cut off your balls. That was no idle threat."

"I know. Now get out of here." Bass says with a quiet laugh.

Miles lets himself out.

Bass stares at the closed door for a while, lost in thought. He lets his gaze fall to Charlie and his breath catches. Her eyes are open and clear and full of questions. "Bass? You missed game seven for me?"

"Well, uh… you said you needed me."

"Yeah, but game seven? I don't know baseball, but even I know that's a big deal. I had no idea you had tickets."

"Well, we didn't until Miles stole them from evidence. It's a long story. Not a big deal. I'm sure they'll be playing replays for the rest of my life."

"Was that stuff he said true?"

Bass feels his heart begin to race. When had she woken up exactly? "What stuff?"

"The stuff about you loving me since I was eighteen?"

He closes his eyes and leans back against the couch. "Can we pretend you didn't hear any of that?"

"I don't think so." She sounds irritated. He looks over at her and notes that she's frowning.

"You're mad?"

Charlie shakes her head. "Not mad. Disappointed."

Even though he knew this was coming, it stings to hear the words. "I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Why would you do that?"

"You just said you're disappointed. That's why."

"I'm disappointed that you never said anything before. That's all." She reaches up and touches his face, softly stroking a stubbled cheek. "Why do you think you are always the one I call?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Because I want to see you and I make every excuse I can so that I can see you as often as possible. Because I'm happiest when I'm with you…"

"What are you saying?" Bass asks

"I think you know. You have to know." Her voice is huskier than usual. Her eyes bore into his.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

He doesn't wait around for her to change her mind. He can't. Bass is physically incapable of waiting one more minute to touch Charlie. He's been dying to kiss her for almost six years. He leans in and when their lips touch, he knows that THIS is what it felt like.

Kissing Charlie Matheson is just as exhilarating as the Cubbies World Series win. His blood hums in his veins. His heartbeat pounds. He pushes his hands into her hair, as hers circle around, pulling him closer. She purrs against his mouth, and he comes undone, pressing his tongue between her lips.

Charlie responds eagerly, clutching at Bass as if he is her lifeline. "Naked." She mutters.

"What?" Bass nuzzles against her neck, soaking in her intoxicating vanilla fragrance.

"We need to be naked." She pulls at the hem of his hoodie and he doesn't argue, lifting his arms so that she can pull it free.

They are kissing again. Charlie strokes her fingers all over his chest and back, and up and down his arms. He shudders at her insistent touch, loving the way her fingers set his skin on fire.

"Charlie, I want –"

"Yeah, me too." Charlie pulls away long enough to yank her tank top off. She wastes no time removing her bra and then she's back in his arms.

He can't help but laugh. "In a hurry?"

"You have no idea." She leans in and sucks at his throat.

His laughter fades and a moan escapes as she reaches down and rubs her palm against the hard ridge under his jeans. "Jesus, Charlie." He grasps her shoulders and pulls her flush. Her nipples are hard little pebbles and he loves the way they press info his chest. Although it's obvious that Charlie wants this hard and fast; he has other plans.

Bass kisses her again, but this time the touch is gentle and tender. Charlie sighs into the kiss, allowing him to set the pace. With his lips and fingers, he worships her bared skin. His fingers drop to the waistband of her yoga pants, dipping inside and teasing her flesh with the softest of touches.

"Please." She says, eyes hooded.

He slides his hands inside the pants, working the fabric slowly over her hips. She is impatient again, reaching for his fly. He smiles but doesn't stop her as she unsnaps and unzips him. His smile disappears as his cock is freed, springing hard and thick into her palm.

They both watch her hand as she strokes him from base to tip.

He pushes her hand away and reaches for her again. He slides his fingers between her thighs, finding her wet and swollen with need. She spreads for him, pivoting her hips to give him better access.

Charlie's fingers dig into his shoulder as Bass pushes two fingers inside her heat. She is tight and hot as he pumps in and out. As his fingers move, he leans in and takes her mouth once more.

She stands, kicking the rest of her garments aside and swinging a leg over Bass to straddle his lap. "Don't know about you, but I've had enough foreplay." She reaches down, grasping his cock and lining him up before slowly settling down and taking him in. His cock is thick and it's been a while. Charlie groans. "Oh my god."

"So tight." Bass agrees. He digs his fingers into her hips, pulling her down at the same time as he thrusts upward. She grunts as she takes him deeply into her pussy. Leaning closer, she covers his mouth with her own, sucking at his tongue as she slides up and down his dick.

The pace they mutually agree on is slow and steady. They kiss and touch. He reaches down, stroking her clit while she moves. The pleasure that builds between them becomes deeper and more intense. She begins to ride harder and he palms her ass, urging her to move faster still. She complies, her breath coming in shallow pants.

She comes hard and with no warning. Her body ripped with spasms as her pussy clamps down on his cock. Bass growls against her mouth as he pulls her off. His cock slaps against his tight belly, spurting his own release.

Charlie collapses against him and he wraps his arms around her back. Their breathing gradually slows to a normal rate. When she speaks, her voice is low and throaty and completely content. "That."

"That what?" he asks, his breath hot on her temple.

"THAT is what I've been missing out on. The other stuff – well, whatever. But THAT – we're going to be doing a lot more of that."

He can't help but laugh. "You'll get no argument from me."

* * *

**St. John's Cemetery, Jasper Indiana (Two Months Later)**

Bass places a bouquet of hot house roses at the gravestone that marks his parents' grave. The snow is thick and crunchy under his boots as he kneels. "Hey Mom. Dad. Back in town for a visit. I met a girl. You'd like her. She's Miles's niece actually. Younger than me, but we have something special. I think I love her. No. That's not true. I don't just think it. I know it." Bass pauses and takes a deep breath before he continues. "Hey Dad. I almost forgot. The Cubbies finally won the World Series. It was a last inning miracle and I missed it. Didn't even see it on television except in highlights." Bass pats the headstone and stands slowly. "And you know what? I don't care. I finally found something way better than baseball, just like you said I would."

Bass looks over to the entrance of the cemetery. A woman stands there. She is bundled in a warm red coat and has a thick white scarf wrapped around her neck. Her honey blond curls dance on the cold winter's wind and her smile warms his heart even from a distance. "Dad. Her name is Charlie, and just like that Cubs Series win, she was worth the wait."

**END**

 


End file.
